St Patrick et le Serpent
by AnnaOz
Summary: Seamus Finnigan, en fier Irlandais qu'il est, veut fêter la St Patrick dignement. Il a un rendezvous mystérieux dans la salle de bain des Préfets, mais son rencard n'est pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** JKR, blabla, pas moi, blablabla.

**Note:** Une mini fic en deux parties (pas plus), pour célébrer la St Patrick en la personne du plus Irlandais des persos de HP, Seamus Finnigan.

L'air de rien, c'est du slash, mais la première partie peut laisser penser le contraire.

Pas mal de jurons aussi, je peux difficilement m'en empêcher...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Finnigan, tu débloques ! »

« Thomas, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Parce que toi tu sais ? Tu vas juste te retrouver en détention chez Rogue jusqu'à la fin de l'année avec tes conneries, mon pote… »

Seamus Finnigan, petit taureau irlandais aux cheveux courts châtains clairs, haussa les épaules à la dernière remarque de son camarade de dortoir.

« C'est la St Patrick aujourd'hui, Dean… » soupira-t-il en dénouant la cravate de son uniforme et en relâchant les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise.

« Bordel, Finn', vieux, il est 22 h 30 ! Oublie-la, ta St Patrick ! Tu sais à quel point Mc Gonagall est intraitable depuis l'accident de Weasley, elle ne te laissera jamais quitter la salle commune après le couvre-feu ! » s'emporta le jeune homme noir, grattant nerveusement ses joues ombrées d'un fin duvet.

« Rien à foutre de la vieille bique, j'ai un rencard, je sors ce soir. »

« Oh… un rencard ? J'y crois pas que tu ne m'aies rien dit ! Ca fait plaisir d'être ton ami, franchement… »

Le jeune Irlandais se retourna en sautillant, s'attachant autour du cou une lourde chaîne en or terminée par un trèfle en pendentif.

« Allez, Seamus, raconte… c'est qui ? »

« J'peux pas t'en parler, c'est un secret. » ricana-t-il.

Puis il contempla encore une fois l'image dans le miroir, se lissa les sourcils du plat du pouce et écrasa avec un peu de salive les quelques épis qui rebiquaient à droite et à gauche.

« Merde, t'es vache quoi, moi tu sais que je te raconterais ! » protesta Dean en se jetant en travers de son lit, les bras croisés derrière la nuque.

« Ben non, justement, tu ne racontes jamais rien, _Thomas_… » souffla Seamus, les yeux fixés sur le reflet de son ami.

« Merlin, Finn' ! Tu crois que c'est facile, toi ! Tu as vu avec qui on partage le dortoir ? Tu crois que j'ai envie de parler des nibards de Ginny quand je sais que son frère dort à côté et qu'il fait largement quinze centimètres de plus que moi ! Mets-toi à ma place une minute ! »

« Pas envie d'être à ta place, Dean, je préfère largement la mienne… surtout ce soir. »

Le jeune sorcier rejeta son torse en avant pour se retrouver assis en équilibre sur le rebord de son lit. Il fit claquer ses paumes contre ses cuisses et ronchonna un court instant trop bas pour que son compagnon distinguer autre chose que « …'chu 'landais ».

« Ok, t'as gagné, je te raconterai pour Gin la prochaine fois que les autres seront en potions… Alors, c'est qui ? »

« Personne que tu connais. »

« Putain, t'es chiant chiant chiant, Finn' ! Dis-moi au moins si c'est une Gryff' ? »

« Nan. »

« Nan quoi ? Nan c'est pas une Gryff' ou nan tu veux pas me le dire ? »

« Pas une Gryff'… »

Dean poussa un long sifflement.

« Je vois… C'est Bones, c'est ça ? Elle t'a enfin pardonné pour le coup dans les toilettes ! »

L'Irlandais eut un nouveau ricanement nerveux.

« Pas Susan, non. Et c'est pas une Pouf' si tu veux savoir… »

« Ben, ouais, justement, crétin, je veux savoir ! »

Seamus déboucha son flacon d'after-shave – même si dans le cas présent, il n'y avait pas eu de « shave » du tout – et haussa les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'ils forment deux parfaits accents circonflexes.

« Les loches de Ginevra, donc… »

Il n'eut pas le loisir de poursuivre. Dean Thomas avait sauté bas de son lit et se tenait, menaçant, à deux centimètres de son visage.

« Fais quand même gaffe, Finnigan, c'est des seins de ma petite amie que tu parles… »

Seamus fit un pas, deux pas, en arrière et repassa la main sur ses épis rebelles.

« Oh, d'accord, d'accord, j'insiste pas… C'est Greengrass, de Serpentard. »

Dean Thomas laissa échapper un cri de surprise et bascula en arrière pour atterrir à nouveau sur son lit.

« Une Verte ? Tu sors avec une Verte ? Mais t'es taré, vieux ! C'est toutes des cinglées coincées du cul, ces nanas-là ! C'est pas comme si y avait pas assez de jolies filles chez les Serdaigle ou les Pouf'… je le savais, tu débloques vraiment, Finnigan. »

« Et moi je te l'ai dit aussi, c'est la St Patrick, tu peux pas comprendre. » répondit le jeune sorcier, un poil excédé.

« Me dis pas que tu sors avec une Verte pour l'accorder avec ton foutu trèfle, mon pote, parce que si c'est ça, c'est vraiment l'idée la plus débile que tu aies jamais eue ! Et je te connais depuis six ans, c'est dire si j'ai déjà pu apprécier tes idées brillantes, Finn' ! »

Seamus enfila un blouson léger dont il remonta à moitié la fermeture éclair avant d'ouvrir la porte du dortoir et de lancer un dernier regard à son camarade.

« Ce qui m'emmerde avec toi, Dean, c'est que tu penses toujours que je ne suis intéressé que par le côté superficiel des choses… C'est la St Patrick, c'est une date importante pour moi et pour tous les Irlandais fiers de l'être, et je ne vais pas consacrer ma soirée de célébration à accorder mon attention à une jolie nana uniquement à cause de la couleur de sa cravate ! Sur ce, mon vieux, si tu ne me revois pas ce soir, n'oublie pas que tu as un truc à me raconter en troisième heure demain matin… »

Et après s'être assuré que Dean avait pris le temps de lui répondre par un traditionnel bras d'honneur, il referma la porte derrière lui et dévala l'escalier en chantonnant une chanson moldue très populaire chez lui.

Il s'assura que Ron et Hermione, les Préfets des Gryffondor, étaient trop occupés à se dévorer des yeux à travers le rempart gesticulant de son ex petite amie, Lavande Brown, puis se faufila sans faire de bruit jusqu'à l'ouverture cachée par le portrait de la grosse dame.

Une fois dehors, il évita consciencieusement les couloirs qui auraient pu se trouver sur la ronde de Rusard et ensuite descendit en silence jusqu'au cinquième étage, pour enfin se diriger vers la statue de Boris le Hagard, à gauche de la porte de la salle de bain des Préfets dont il avait réussi assez habilement à arracher le mot de passe à Ron la dernière fois qu'ils avaient joué une partie de bataille explosive.

Il jubilait déjà intérieurement à l'idée de partager un bain de minuit avec la petite Daphné et se faisait une joie d'imaginer sa réaction quand il lui raconterait sa propre version de la victoire de St Patrick sur les serpents, qui, selon la légende, s'étaient jetés du haut de la montagne dans la mer au son de sa voix.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas de la piètre opinion de Dean, le soupçonnant platement d'avoir choisi Daphné Greengrass à la couleur de son blason, alors qu'en réalité, et en bon Irlandais qu'il était, il voulait juste se frotter à la peau froide d'une Serpentarde, avant d'en triompher.

Et plusieurs fois de préférence !

Il se serrait les mains et faisait craquer ses phalanges pour calmer l'excitation qui découlait de ces joyeux augures quand il vit qu'une ombre, sombre comme l'étaient les ombres, battait doucement du talon à côté du vieux Boris.

Il allait chuchoter doucement le prénom de sa conquête quand deux yeux noirs en amande et un visage fin et racé sortirent du profil de la statue.

La pénombre du couloir se confondait avec la couleur de la peau du garçon qui affichait un petit sourire amusé devant lui.

C'était un Serpentard, un des chouchous de Slughorn, mais il n'arrivait plus à mettre un nom sur son visage.

Il allait s'informer, poliment vu la stature de l'autre type, du pourquoi de sa présence en lieu et place de celle de Daphné quand l'autre posa un doigt contre ses lèvres.

« Chuuut, petit Gryffon, ne crie pas… » murmura-t-il tout bas. « Tu ne voudrais pas que tout le monde apprenne comment Blaise Zabini s'occupe de ceux qui piétinent ses plates-bandes. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Joanne Kathleen Rowling... pas moi.

**Note:** Gloups, j'avais oublié de publier la suite ici... headdesk

Suis désolée, désolée, désolée, mais bon voilà, euh, c'est la suite et fin et c'est un slash Seamus/Blaise vraiment super gentil et à peine évoqué parce que je suis une pauvre couillonne.

Bref, avec plus d'un mois de retard (ici, parce que sur mon LJ, j'étais pas tellement en retard, je jure !)

* * *

Seamus n'était peut-être pas le plus brillant de tous les Gryffondor mais il savait quand même reconnaître un danger quand il en croisait un.

Le danger présent était à 15 centimètres de lui.

Seamus déglutit.

Le garçon n'arrêtait pas de sourire.

Mais son sourire n'avait rien d'invitant ou de débonnaire. C'était le sourire d'un chat rusé regardant se débattre une souris grasse entre ses griffes.

Sauf que, Godric l'en préserve, Seamus ne se sentait pousser ni la queue ni les moustaches ridicules du rongeur en ce moment et que, même en n'étant pas le plus brillant – le titre revenant sans lutte à Granger – il n'en était pas moins Gryffondor !

Et puis l'autre, tout comme lui, n'était pas Préfet et n'avait donc pas plus de raisons, ni de droits, de se trouver hors de son dortoir à cette heure.

« Je me suis présenté, petit Gryffon, la courtoisie veut qu'on réponde à Blaise Zabini quand il t'adresse la parole. Et j'aime qu'on soit courtois avec moi… » souffla le Serpentard noir, tapotant de l'index sur sa baguette comme s'il essayait d'en faire tomber une cendre imaginaire.

« Par le grand Manannan, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, toi ! D'abord tu dis 'crie pas' et maintenant tu dis 'cause'… » grommela l'Irlandais, jetant un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule pour s'assurer que la voie était libre en cas de retraite précipitée.

« Manannan ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, gamin ? Une divinité barbare sans doute, preuve de ta naturelle trivialité ? »

_Gamin ? Barbare ? Trivia-machin ?_

« Mais pour qui tu te prends, d'abord, le Vert, à m'appeler gamin comme ça, et à tourner ta baguette dans tous les sens comme si t'étais une majorette moldue ? »

Il ne sut pas trop bien s'il avait touché juste ou si l'autre était devenu tout à coup silencieux pour préparer l'incantation forcément maléfique – Lee Jordan lui avait dit que les Serpentards passaient leur temps à invoquer les démons, dans leurs maudits cachots – qu'il lui lancerait ensuite.

Il ne fut que moyennement rassuré d'entendre le grand garçon éclater de rire à côté de lui.

Mais il ne cessait pas d'être un lion d'une minute à l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

« Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, rigole tout seul, tant que tu y es. Ca doit pas être toujours la joie, pour vous les Serpentard, de n'avoir que les blagues de Crabbe et Goyle à vous mettre sous la dent, hein… »

Il s'en voulut presque d'avoir poussé la provocation un tout petit peu plus loin quand il sentit la main, puissante pour ce qu'elle était fine et maniérée, de Zabini se refermer sur sa gorge.

« Tsss… rustre et imbécile. On se demande ce que le Choixpeau avait en tête quand il t'a envoyé dans ta vilaine maison, le lionceau. » lui souffla-t-il contre la tempe en l'amenant, lentement mais sûrement, à hauteur de son visage.

Seamus avait toujours pensé que la taille n'avait pas d'importance, non pas qu'il ait eu à se plaindre de la taille de ce qui importait _réellement_, mais, à l'heure actuelle, il se serait senti mieux en possédant les cinq ou six centimètres supplémentaires qui auraient évité à ses jambes de battre mollement dans le vide.

Ce malade de Serpentard appuyait doucement sur sa carotide, lui renvoyant dans le nez toute la fraîcheur écœurante de son haleine anisée.

Lui préférait toujours le sort de mentholage quand il avait un rendez-vous galant incluant l'exploration de son palais. Ces foutus vert-de-gris avaient vraiment des goûts décadents !

Il se sentait devenir aussi rouge que Weasley quand Dean revenait de l'exploration approfondie du palais de sa sœur mais il n'allait pas supplier le grand noir de le laisser tomber.

Ou de desserrer son poing.

Un Finnigan ne suppliait pas !

Un Finnigan filait des coups de taloche dans les roustons jusqu'à ce qu'on le laisse choir, voilà ce que faisait un Finnigan !

Mais l'autre ne devait pas connaître son modus vivandi (ou defendi, aurait-il dû l'appeler), parce qu'il poussa un « humpff » étranglé avant de le relâcher et de presser ses deux mains contre son entrejambes en gémissant.

Seamus n'attendit pas un instant que le Serpentard récupère avant de filer à toutes jambes vers la fin du couloir.

Et rebroussa instantanément chemin quand il aperçut la silhouette maigre et suspicieuse de la chatte de Rusard, suivie par la voix de Rusard lui-même.

« Cherche ma jolie, cherche bien et je te ferai une doudouce… » murmurait le concierge, avec ce ton rocailleux et coupant de celui qui passe un bon moment.

Il ne voulait pas savoir si Miss Teigne avait pour mission de les débusquer, le Zabini et lui, ou si c'était une habitude nocturne que le maître et sa chatte avaient développée tous les deux.

Il voulait dormir ce soir dans son lit, à défaut d'être sous la jupe de Daphné, et une retenue avec Rusard ne faisait pas partie de son programme pour honorer la St Patrick.

La seule alternative à la punition du concierge était de chercher une cachette derrière les portes succédant à la statue de Boris le Hagard.

La seule porte dont il connaissait le mot de passe était celle de la salle de bain des Préfets.

La décision était aussi simple que de dénombrer les pattes d'une acromentule.

La seule faille dans son plan était évidemment la présence redevenue muette de Zabini qui le regardait foncer vers l'endroit où il se trouvait avec ses yeux en amandes devenus presque aussi ronds que la boule de cristal de Trelawney.

« Rusard ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents, arrivé à hauteur du garçon.

« Oh merde ! » répondit l'autre, palissant un peu.

Seamus ne prit pas le temps de lui souligner que c'était la première chose sensée qu'il avait prononcée depuis un quart d'heure, il était trop occupé à chuchoter « Fraîcheur des Pins » devant la quatrième porte après la statue.

Qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement qui lui sembla assourdissant.

Mais, à peine la porte ouverte, il dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas pousser un cri de surprise.

La salle de bain était occupée !

Au vu des couleurs de la robe qui gisait à côté du grand bassin central, il se moqua intérieurement de la négligence des Serdaigle qui allaient se baigner la nuit en oubliant de verrouiller la porte, mais poussa quand même un soupir de soulagement de ne pas avoir trouvé cette porte-là close.

Il allait se racler la gorge et s'excuser auprès du Préfet en lui expliquant en deux mots la situation – il s'était toujours bien entendu avec Antony Goldstein – quand il sentit une main le pousser dans le dos et le coller contre le mur de la salle d'eau.

« Maudit Gryffon, tu allais me laisser dehors ! » gronda gravement le grand Serpentard.

Il allait jurer que non non non, et montrer le bassin occupé pour preuve de sa naturelle hésitation quand un torse très nu et très très féminin émergea hors de la mousse.

Pris de panique, et n'ayant pas reconnu Goldstein, qui n'était pas du genre fort de la poitrine, il repéra une large armoire appuyée dans un coin et s'y faufila rapidement.

Suivi par Zabini qui étouffa ses jurons contre la rangée de serviettes de toilette, brodées d'un fin « Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus » qui lui arracha un sourire sombre.

Seamus se sentait stupide. La Serdaigle qui se relaxait ne lui ferait rien de mal et, à moins que Lavande n'ait parlé de lui à Parvati et que Parvati l'ait répété à Padma, il n'avait pas encore mauvaise réputation chez les Bleues.

Evidemment, le fait de sortir d'une armoire à serviettes en compagnie d'un grand Serpentard pour tomber nez à nez avec une paire de seins ne jouerait pas en sa faveur.

Et si on s'accordait à dire que ses chances étaient minces du côté Vert, ayant déjà depuis longtemps épuisé tout ce que les Jaunes comptaient qui soit à sa portée – ce qui incluait, Merlin comment avait-il pu, Eloise Midgen – et que les Rouges en mesure de succomber se révélaient intouchables, il ne lui restait que les Serdaigle pour la fin de cette année et tout le courant de l'année prochaine.

Donc, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser, il devait conserver toutes ses chances et éviter de choquer l'imprudente. A moins, bien entendu, qu'elle ne soit là dans le but d'être _choquée_, ces austères Serdaigle cachant, paraît-il, un sacré tempérament sous leurs airs de…

« Tu pourrais faire attention à moi ! »

Hein ?

« Hein ? »

« Je disais que ton oubli manifeste de ma personne est des plus vexants ! Je te signale que je t'ai attendu une demi-heure pour te casser en deux… » marmonna Zabini.

Seamus leva les yeux vers le profil suffisant du Serpentard.

Ses yeux noirs brillaient dans la pénombre de l'armoire et sa bouche était tordue par un rictus sardonique, mais à part ça, il le trouvait beaucoup moins terrifiant que tout à l'heure, peut-être à cause du fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux coincés dans la même galère et que le garçon s'efforçait de s'impatienter à voix très basse pour ne pas être découvert.

L'Irlandais ricana.

« Alors, comme ça, je piétinais tes plates-bandes ? Arf, mon pauvre gars ! Elle demandait qu'à être cueillie, la Greengrass, et je ne suis certain que ça fait un moment qu'elle a perdu sa jolie fleur… Plates-bandes… n'importe quoi ! Vous, les Serpentard, à force de vous consanguiner les uns les autres, vous perdez le sens commun ! Faut faire comme moi, élargir le terrain, butiner d'autres corolles, sortir un peu, quoi ! »

Il avait dit tout ça très vite, dans un souffle, osant pousser sa chance jusqu'à lâcher en face d'un représentant Vert doté d'un cerveau ce que lui et ses Gryffondor amis pensaient tout haut la nuit dans leur dortoir.

A travers le bois de l'armoire, il entendait le clapotis régulier de quelqu'un qui pataugeait et semblait sortir de l'eau.

« En fait, je suis en train de changer d'avis, je ne vais pas te casser en deux, je vais te noyer d'abord puis te jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie ! » grommela Blaise. « Et j'espère que les Sombrals viendront se repaître de ton cadavre ! »

« Oh la ferme, j'essaye d'écouter ce qu'elle fait ! »

« TU ne me donnes pas d'ordres, maudit Rouge, TU ne me dis pas de la fermer, petit lion de malheur ! TU parles à Blaise Zabini sur un autre ton ! » chuchota le grand noir en poussant des sifflements aigus à la fin de chaque phrase qui donnait à Seamus l'impression d'entendre sa grand tante Maureen, diva du dimanche dans les bals du Comté.

« Et toi, si tu continues, je vais te punaiser au mur pour que TU TE TAISES ! » lança-t-il, exaspéré, après avoir tendu en vain l'oreille pour savoir si la place était libre.

« Me punaiser au mur ? TU vas me punaiser au mur ? » répéta la voix querelleuse du Serpentard.

« Ouais ouais ouais, tout ce que tu veux, mais claque tes dents que je puisse entendre si elle a filé ! » grogna Seamus.

« Mais, mais, c-ce n'était pas un souhait, sale petit Gryffon présomptueux. »

Finnigan haussa les épaules, se courba d'avantage pour atteindre un espace plus large entre les planches…

…et se sentit soulevé en arrière, la tête cognant contre l'éponge des draps, le dos plaqué contre le fond de l'armoire et lui tout entier collé à la haute silhouette courroucée de Blaise Zabini.

« Je le répète, l'Irlandais, ce n'était pas un souhait, mais c'est une excellente idée, meilleure que celle de te casser en deux… » murmura le Serpentard en se léchant lentement les lèvres.

Et en fixant les siennes.

Seamus n'était pas vite effrayé, loin de là, mais c'était la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, son estomac faisait du curling avec ses boyaux et sa pomme d'Adam n'en pouvait plus de monter et de redescendre.

L'autre resserra la pression de ses mains sur ses épaules et remonta son genou pour le caler entre ses jambes, le soutenant ainsi à quelques centimètres du plancher par ce simple contact avec son entrejambes.

A l'extérieur de l'armoire, les clapotis avaient cessé et le bruit du glouglou des tuyaux d'évacuation résonnait dans toute la salle de bain.

Mais Seamus n'entendait plus que son cœur qui tougoudoumait follement dans sa poitrine, parce qu'à présent, il se souvenait de Zabini…

Il n'était pas _que_ le chouchou de Slughorn, il avait une fichue réputation parmi les filles de tout Poudlard.

Parmi les filles… et parmi les garçons aussi.

Doucement, sourdement, il commençait à croire qu'il avait peut-être eu tort de marcher sur ses plates-bandes, que Greengrass n'était pas très jolie et qu'il y avait des chances que Susan le pardonne un jour, que c'était plus simple, plus sage, moins dangereux que d'être là, coincé entre Blaise Zabini et une cloison de bois, à deux doigts de savoir si la réputation du Vert était justifiée.

Un – deux – trois – un – deux – trois…

Il inspirait dans sa bouche.

Un – deux – trois – un – deux – trois…

Sa langue était là, puis ailleurs, puis là à nouveau.

Un – deux – trois – un – deux – trois…

Ses lèvres s'ouvraient et se refermaient sur les siennes, en rythme, en cadence avec son cœur qui jouait au métronome.

Un – deux – trois – un – deux – trois…

Ses yeux, en amande, de félin magnifique ne quittaient pas les siens et Seamus ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas, regarder ailleurs.

Pénombre, ombres, traits de lumières faiblards entre les planches, rien d'assez clair pour lui permettre de distinguer l'expression de son serpent agresseur.

Et il s'en foutait.

Jusqu'à ce que la porte de l'armoire s'ouvre dans un craquement traître et qu'une voix féminine ne pousse un cri affreux.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! Seamus, tu es gay ! Si j'avais su ! »

Cri qui sonna le glas de ses ambitions Bleues futures.

Mais ne troubla pas le mouvement de Blaise Zabini.

Alors, en fermant les yeux sur le visage horrifié de Padma Patil, il poussa un gémissement léger qui fit sourire l'autre contre sa bouche et se dit que cette St Patrick inattendue avait peut-être brûlé ses derniers vaisseaux Serdaigle mais lui ouvrait la voie vers un horizon nouveau.

Et des milliers de possibilités !

Dont il s'empresserait de parler avec Dean une fois de retour au dortoir.

Mais pas tout de suite…

Pas maintenant que la pression du genou de Blaise entre ses cuisses devenait si intéressante.

Il relâcha le palais anisé du Serpentard un court instant, juste le temps de souffler contre sa joue : « Enchanté Zabini, moi c'est Finnigan, Seamus Finnigan. »


End file.
